The Tale of the Fire Mage
by Aramas Sky
Summary: After finding her father, thought died. A young mage reminisces of her past and how she had gotten to where she was.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Warcraft world just the plot of this particular story; I have played World of Warcraft with my friends for sometime. I just wanted to share this story with everyone. I want to thank all my friends for allowing me to mention their toons in this story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sitting in one of the villages cabins a staff and a few magical trinkets near the door, a cloak hanging on a peg. The cabins few furnishings did little to show the richness of the owner and only showed the lack of use. The owner of the staff sat upon the simple hay bed, her skin only protected from the coarseness of the hay by a thin blanket. The village itself was a silent one the children playing in the afternoon sun. The few guards that walked its path the only main defense against any attack from the Horde. The people did not know when -if ever- they would be attack. But that was something that the occupant of the cabin cared little about. She had come far and had abandon much upon the task that she has set off from her life to do, the task was finding her Father.

She didn't have anything to lead her but her own instinct. Her Father had been a merchant and she had learned much from him. She had learned much from the travels with her Father of the world. The only subject she had never known was her Mother, whether her mother had died after she was born or why she would travel with her Father and not live with the woman who gave her life.

Standing with reluctance off the bed she grabbed her cloak not even thinking of where she would start to look. Grabbing the last of her belongings along with her staff she made her way out of the door. If the clear sky was any indication upon whether her goal was achievable, it did one thing on brightening her hopes. But she thought of her friends with the small fraction of whether she would ever return. Her thoughts of the priest Lanart, the priest of light, Dragon Firra, a paladin that was often seen with Lanart, Landonious another paladin that she barely knew, but had grown a friendship with none the less, and the Night Elf that she had fallen in love with Grifindel.

The guild that the group of friends had formed had grown and she had practiced her skill as a merchant with any goods that she could get her hands on from bandits and monsters. At times she would give what she could to any within the guild, when she found that she did not need the gold from these items.

Walking along the path out of the village was something that seemed all too familiar. The same thoughts ran through her head with every mission or task that she set off to do within the lands such as Dark Shire, Westfall, and many others. Going over a check list in her head of any and all the equipment that she brought with her and for how long she would be gone. If she had brought enough space for anything that she might find of worth or usefulness. Keeping her eyes open for any herbs that she could use to make any potions or elixirs.

So leaving the guild in the hands of her friends and with out a word to them she left, disappearing from their lives. She believed that they would not miss her so her disappearance was easier to handle for her. If they did miss her she would never know. So in the small town of Southshore Solest took the first steps in her journey to the Plague lands to find her Father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Seeing the old man as he almost finished off the undead creatures that he fought though she saw that he was getting into more then he could handle she could not help the memories that came to her as she recognized the man.

She watched her Father as he attempted to sale some weapons to the paladin and priest. Only that the transaction had already taken place and they where now speaking in hush tones. She understood her father's business, what would keep his attention of these two when he could just move along to the next customer and eventually the next sale?

Whatever they where discussing seemed to be something else that made her Father's face fill with worry, he kept glancing to her and finally he beckoned her over.

"Solest, my girl, these kind people are going to take you to your uncle Alexander he is going to take care of you while I check on something."

"No, Daddy, I want to stay with you. Uncle Alex is scary and Lexra hates me!"

"It will only be for a few weeks, Solest. I have to take care of something and I can't take you with me there are some bad things where I'm going."

"Daddy, please, Daddy," she begged as tears started to flow from her little eyes.

"Now no tears, I'll bring back something for you when I get back," he lifted her chin looking into her blue eyes. "So chin up my little merchant and be brave for me."

Her sobs died down as she stood there looking at her Father before dashing off.

"Tanania, thank you for doing this for me keep an eye out for her please, I know that my brother is not a kind person."

The paladin looked at the man that she knew since her childhood and comrade in arms nodding to him. She looked to the high-elf priest at her side and they both started off after the child.

Life was harder for her when she arrived to her uncle's house. The house was run down and head clearly seen better days. Lexra her small cousin had been cold to her the first few months Solest lived with them.

Solest had kept the hope of her Father returning in her heart and when everyone in the house was asleep she would go to the attic and climb onto the roof to look up at the stars. As she looked at the stars she could not help it as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. She had not eaten for a week her Uncle's punishment for failing in her lessons. Since her first day here her fear for this man increased and her hate developed into loathing. Slowly her hate was not only on this man, but on her very father for leaving her with this evil man and when he never returned her hoped dwindled.

She looked at him the man that she had not seen in years. He was older then she remembered but it was still him he had been wounded by some of the undead that she had killed. As she tended to his wounds with the most basic of first-aid he finally spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Cartine, I could not save you I'm sorry we could never be a true family.'

"Father, it's me Solest."

"Solest, is it really you? I thought you where the ghost of your Mother, you look so like her, so like my Cartine." He looked around panic on his face. "Hurry we must go, we have to find him!"

"Find who?"

"Your brother we need to find him, he was with your mother when the Scourged attacked, they killed your mother, but I think they missed him I found clues that he had escaped. We have to go we have to find him."

"Okay, okay, we'll find him, but first we have to take care of your wounds, here drink some of this."

"What is this?"

"Don't worry its okay Father it's a healing potion, I may not be good with first-aid but I am pretty good with potions. Drink that and I will make some food." It had been so many years since she had left her Uncle's house and the anger she felt for this man was now just a pebble within all her other feelings, and from all the lessons she had learned.

The only goal she had now was to heal her father for what little she knew and then soon to go after clues and leads to her brother, for that she would have to return to the world that she once knew.

The night had been crisp when she had first spent her first months in Stormwind after she arrived with Tanania. Many where asleep that night, but she could not it had been a few months since she was left here. Since then she had done everything that her Uncle had wanted her to, failing in it also. Sitting there on the roof she looked out into the landscape wondering if she could get a glimpse of Wizards Sanctum from her sanctuary. Just imagining all those mages learning those remarkable spells oh how she wished to be there learning the magical arts, instead of here learning to be a thief. The lessons she had gone through she hated, failing in most of them, she either was punished with no food or a beating. While Lexra watched laughing her little head off, she hated them. She hated her Uncle for doing what he did, she hated her cousin for being evil, and she hated her Father for not coming like he had promised. So she would watch the door hoping that her Father would walk though them. When the hope had started to fade after she was not able to do anything. Her hatred of him grew and grew, she needed to get out of here, she needed to find him and find out what was taking so long. With her eyes getting heavy she made her way to her bed for a new day that she felt would bring nothing, but trouble.

Everyday that Solest came to visit her at the temple Tanania could see that how she winched in pain on the wounds that Tanania tended to each day. She had always hated Alexander how he had treated others to accomplish his goals. The way that he treated his child and his niece made her angry with the cruel man that was the brother of her best friend. Her anger grew when Lexra had come for help for Solest, when she had went to the Calvera house hold finding Solest wounded the dagger that Alexander still in her small body. Using her skills in the healing arts, as a paladin, she healed the child all the time she had tears running though her face.

Lexra sat in the corner watching her work her own red hair a mess.

"Lexra, I want you to take your cousin when she wakes up and take her to a friend of mine. Stay there with him."

Lexra looked as if she was going to say something, but stopped when she saw the way the look that the Paladin woman had on her face.

Walking through the town she thought of what she should do to help the children that Alexander was taking care of. Seeing Solest near death as she did the previous night was the last straw . For her plan to start she would have to contact a few old friends. The first of which was harder to contact then the other.

The bar that she walked into was dark the people within it far more into the dark arts. This was a place that she did not want anyone that she knew to see her in. The hood that she wore did its job well hiding her identity to others. No one gave her a second glance as she took a seat.

"Well I would never think that you would come here, you must be very desperate if you came," said the young looking woman that sat in front of her with two mugs of mead.

"I came to find you, I need you to do a small thing for me."

"Oh you must be desperate to ask me for help." She looked around her and then whispered to Tanania that no one could hear her, "Why would a paladin, who speaks of the light, come looking for help from a warlock like myself."

"I know you Zelra, I know that you do not care for others unless they sold their souls to you or unless they are going to help you get to your goals. Well now it is my turn, my turn to use you for my goals. Now you can either get paid for doing this job or you will see what your dealing with demons will bring to you earlier."

"And what would you pay me, your soul? What, are you willing to pay?"

The bar in which the mages and students drank in crackle with the energies that they used and worked with everyday, her body seemed to be being pinched over and over again by these energies. She sat in her corner her hand shaking as she brought the mug to her face to drink.

"Well my old friend it seems that you that drink isn't going to be bring you at ease." She looked to the owner of the voice belonging to the Gnome standing at her table, his head barely reaching the height of it.

"Talon, it is good to see you. I'm glad you got my letter."

"Well of course, Tanania. So tell me about this child you wrote in your letter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The two children made their way into the trade distract both staying within the shadows; both red heads watched the crowd as they moved until they found a nice hiding place. "Now this is your first time picking a pocket, Solest. Since Father wanted me to take you out for this. I'll do the first one then it's your turn, watch me."

She hid behind the cart as she watched her cousin Lexra approached the Warlock. She could not believe it either Lexra was stupid or brave to pick that pocket. The warlock's Imp was close to them both. She could have sworn that the Imp saw what Lexra was doing and just did not care. In no time at all the pocket was picked and Lexra was back on her way.

"See how easy that was. Now it's your turn," she looked to the crowd to pick their next victim. She pointed as she said; "That one the Mage he looks like he might have a bit of gold on him. Go on, Solest," she said pushing the girl into motion.

As she moved Solest tried to remember what her uncle had told her of what to do. "Stay in the shadows, don't draw attention to yourself." Her small hand reached out to a bag on the Arch-Mage only to be met by his hand.

"I believe that this belongs to me, little one." The fear that clawed its way up to her made her freeze where she stood. She could imagine Lexra moving from her hiding spot laughing her head off. "Well little one what excuse do you have for reaching into my purse?"

She stood there in his grasp not knowing what to do. "What is your name, girl?"

"Solest," she said in a slight whisper.

"Solest, well then you are going to have to earn your own silver come on I could use you to do a few things for me, come along."

As the two made their way out of the Trade Distract, a few feet away a woman watched as Solest followed the mage.

Standing behind the Gnome Mage, Solest was wide eyed after walking the ramp to the portal they now stood before. She was amazed at it what sort of magical properties could make this portal take her from the main entrance chamber to this library. The tour that The Gnome was giving her was interesting especially when she walked though other portals to classrooms and dormitories within the tower. Making the small space that was available to them into something that could meet with any needs that the mages could need now or in the future.

The way to each point within the tower was like a maze if one was not careful they could start right back at the library.

Even if the Gnome had told her that he would not allow her to go around the tower by herself until she could repeat back to him each turn by turn to get to each spot within.

"Now, young one, there is one more thing that we must to, but it will have to wait until tomorrow."

"What is that?"

"You will be going through a series of tests to ascertain your ability to use magic and to see how much you can maintain. Along with basic tests to see how much or how little -as the case maybe to your education. Since I've been told that you have been raised by a merchant I doubt that you will even know how to read."

Solest rolled her eyes not caring to what he said, bring the tests on, she thought, she will become a mage.

"But for now I believe we should go and have something to eat," Talon said as he walked through the portal. Solest stood waiting to see if Talon would return to see what was taking her. Making sure that he was not going to be returning to escort her she made her way to one of the bookcases looking over the titles of the books. When she found the book that interested her she pulled it out hiding it under her shirt, making sure that no one was watching her.

Walking back to the portal she stopped suddenly when she felt like she had just hit a wall.

"Well, young thief, what do you have hidden there."

"I um," she said trying to find the words to say. She placed her hand on her back when she felt the weight of the book disappear.

"Hmm, very interesting subject matter. What is the title of the book, girl, and don't stand there with your mouth open."

" Its called 'The Arcane Arts'," Solest answered back.

"Well at least we know now that you can read. Since you are so eager to learn after your tests and your chores you will receive this book back when you are ready for it. For now though." He threw the book into the air making it disappear the only thing left was sparks of magical energy.

"Hey," she exclaimed loudly.

"Don't worry it is not destroyed just somewhere safe and until I see that you have earned the right to read it you will not see it for sometime. Since also that you did not follow me through the portal you must know the way to the cafeteria so if you would lead the way."

Solest stood there glaring down at the Gnome.

"Well don't be shy, unless of course you don't want dinner."

She couldn't argue with that statement, though she hoped that she had paid attention to what turns the Gnome Mage took in the tour for their current destination.

He sat there in his chair his one useful arm counting the silver pieces that Lexra had brought home. His little girl would be a great thief one day with her skills. Solest on the other hand, he scuffed just thinking of the girl, would not survive the month the way she kept failing his most basic of lessons. Now also finding out from Lexra that she had been caught by one of the mages. He would have to deal with getting the girl back. She was a part of the family and should learn the family trade, not to become another black sheep within the family like her Father. The warrior that his brother had become was shameful to him.

The knock at the door drew him from his thoughts as he reached for the cane at his side, slowly lifting himself with its aid he made his way to the door.

The woman that stood at the door was one that he did not expect to see again.

"Well look what the orc dragged in, Tanania, I never thought that you would come to me willingly."

"By the Light Alexander it is time you paid for your crimes and since no one has taken this task, I will do take it upon myself."

"Tanania, you won't do that, not when I can go ahead and just kill your own child."

"Oh don't worry, Alex, you won't be able to lay your hands on any other. Not when I'm done with you."

Seeing the sword that she held in her hand ready to strike he attempted to close the door, to get away.

"For the Light," she exclaimed as she lifted her sword and striking Alexander Calvera fatally.

Lexra walked along the alley the six year old walking to her home as she got closer to her home she heard the cry, "For the Light." She didn't' know why, but she started to run home. As she ran inside her house she stopped looking to see the scene before her.

"Papa, help! Someone, please help!"

"Paladin," he weakly said.

"No, Papa, don't leave me. Please Papa."

She laid there hugging the corpse of her Father shedding tears her voice hoarse.

"Well I'm going to find whoever killed you, Papa, and I'm going to make them pay. I swear it."

The canals was silent this night, the only thing that Lexra could hear was her own bare feet hitting the cobble street as she ran. She didn't know where she could go, or where she should go. She didn't want to go to the orphanage no she could survive on her own if she had too. She could steal to make a living. After leaving the corpse of her Father she hid in the shadows as the Stormwind Guards came to investigate the noise seeing the guards looking upon the corpse of her Father only made it more of a fact then a nightmare. With that in her head she knew that she was alone she continued running only stopping when she was out of breath. Dropping down onto her knees taking deep breaths she did not notice the green grass beneath her or the tower in front of her. All she wanted to do was just lay down and cry, but she did not want anyone that might pass by to find her crying. Collecting herself she finally noticed where she was at, looking at the Tower she wondered if the Mage that had caught Solest, had her in there. She knelt there thinking of what she should do, when she had finally made up her mind she stealth within the Tower looking to find her cousin.

When they had finally reached the cafeteria she could have bet from they way that her stomach growled that the entire tower could hear it. It had taken as much as fifteen mistakes before she had finally gotten the pattern right. Talon just nodded to himself as if thinking that he had accomplished giving her the first lesson that she would ever have in the tower. As she made her way to cook that was gathering up bowls to return back into the kitchen. The plump woman looked to Solest, whether it was from the hungry look in her eyes or the rumble of her stomach that she noticed her. "Dinner is no longer being served, now scat I have work to do."

"Now come now, Apasia, I'm sure you have something simple like some bread or water to quiet the girls hunger so that we may all sleep well tonight, instead of hearing her stomach growl the entire night."

The woman, Apasia, turned back into the kitchen mumbling about having too much to do. When she came back she had a tall class of milk and a loaf of bread placing it on the counter in front of Solest.

"Thank you," she said taking the glass and the loaf to one of the nearby tables. Though the bread was hard and stale, the milk to warm, and she could have swear that it was rotten. It was a far better meal then she had in the last few months. She didn't try to eat the meal any faster then she could have. She didn't notice that Talon had left.

"Hey, Solest, Solest," a voice said trying to get her attention from her meal.

"Lexra, come out of hiding, and how did you get in here?"

"I followed you after you came out of that strange portal. It took you forever to even find this place."

"Hey at least you don't have to memorize every single turn in this tower."

"Well whatever, let's see how you fail whatever that Mage has planned for you. I can't wait for you to just get yourself hurt or killed," Lexra said casually reaching over for a piece of the bread.

"What are you even doing here, shouldn't you be out in the streets picking pockets? Or are you too bored that you had to come here and bug me," she asked looking over Lexra's face for any sign that she would tire of taunting her and just leave. Looking at Lexra's dirt covered face with trails where tears had fallen down her face, her red shot eyes staring back at her.

"What happened what made you cry?"

"Crying, what are you talking about I wasn't crying," Lexra replied running her hand though her face.

Solest sighed breaking the bread in two giving the other half to Lexra, pointing to the cup of milk.

The younger child seemed to accept the silent peace treaty taking a sip from the milk.

"Geez, I would think that mages had better stuff then this!"

Solest nodded agreeing for once with her cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The desk was clotted with books, several of which where opened the reader of these books was a young teen girl slumped on the desk head on one of the open books deep in sleep. One would think that she was dreaming of the very magic that she was studying. For five years she had lived at the Wizard Sanctum working for the very mage she had attempted to steal from. The last few years she had been working on learning magic at night and working for the very books to learn from during the day from various tasks and tests given to her from the mage instructors in the tower.

The light from the oil lamp was long gone as the light from the sun shone inside the room. The Gnome that had entered the room his staff taller then himself seeming to be made for someone of a taller stature then he. His face revealed nothing as he looked upon the form of the young teen, this was not the first time he had found her asleep upon her books.

"Solest, wake up girl," he said yet she did not stir.

"Solest, wake up you silly girl," he said once more bringing down his staff unto the floor resounding a blast throughout the room. Bringing anything that was touched by it to the floor. Including Solest, waking her as she fell.

"What, ah?"

"I see that you have spent another night studying."

"You got that right, Talon."

"What did I tell you about calling me by my first name?"

"That I should call you by your title to show respect to you," she mumbled closing her books.

"That is correct and second stop with that attitude. Now you better start your chores, make sure you finish them," as he spoke walking around the room back turned to her giving, Solest a good opportunity to make some rather rude gestures behind him while he was going though the shelf.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes, sir."

"I also have a surprise for you, if you complete your chores in time."

The sound of footsteps running could be heard.

"So, Solest, when you are," he stopped when he found that he was merly talking to himself. "Where did that girl go?"

That morning went fast with Solest working hard to complete her chores in time, when the time came and the chores where done with. Solest then made her way to where she was told to go, there bought her the biggest surprise she had since going to Wizard Sanctum.

"Welcome are you one of the students here to learn the basics of tailoring?"

"Tailoring?"

"Yes, here you can learn the finer points of making new armored clothes for yourself, or maybe to start your own business."

This was her surprise tailoring lessons, just the thought of doing such a thing made her cringe, so as the students went to begin their lessons, she made her way out the door.

If she were going to do something she could at least practice some of what she studied, if she ever was to find her father or to survive the world she would have to defend herself. So she might as well practice aiming her fire spells correctly. Making her way to a firing range making sure that no one was there she began letting go of some spells. She had often played hooky from any lessons or chores to just practice anything that she had taught herself. She had advanced in her lessons far faster then any had thought she had. Though she suspected that Talon may know more of her skill level then any of the other mages. Since he was the one that would always catch her barrowings a book or two of the more advance spells. She didn't know it, but Talon was very much proud of her and what she had taught herself. It seemed that she learned faster when she was determined to learn something. He did not say anything as long as she kept up with her lessons and did well in them. He saw to it himself on any tests that she took adding a few suggestions or advice here or there.

At this moment she was mad, making sure that no one was around she began throwing fire spell after fire spell. Some of which hit her targets while the majority missed it. She was so concentrated upon her anger that she did not notice the Night-Elf that came near her target. As he turned to see where the fire spells where coming from one fire ball came towards him, hitting him on the chest, knocking him on the ground due to his lack of attention was caught off guard. quickly getting back on his feet he looked to his now scorched armor. Then looking up to the person that had shot at him, wondering what the hell happened.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Solest said repeatedly.

Trying to get things to be straightenout once more he found that he was laying on the ground a young human girl looking down on him. Quickly getting back on his feet he looked to his now scorched armor. Then looking up to the person that had shot at him, wondering what the hell happened.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay."

"I am quite fine, only shaken I was not paying attention to my environment."

"I'm glad you are alright and you didn't get to burn from that fire ball." _'I guess I still have to work on the effectiveness of that spell'_

He couldn't understand why he was so drawn here, but when he had seen her throwing the fireballs he knew that she was the one that had drawn him from Darnassus to Stormwind. What could be so special of this human teenager's energy that she displayed, one thought came to mind, no there was no way it was even possible he was still in mourning from the lost of his wife.

"Hey, Mr. Night-Elf, Azeroth to, Mr. Night-Elf, come in."

"My name is not Mr. Night-Elf."

"Well how do you expect me to call you by your name when I don't even know it?"

"That is indeed true, my name is Grifindel."

"Grifindel. Well, Grif, I'm Solest."

"Well, Solest," he said ignoring the nick name that she had called him. "Why are you here throwing fireballs when a young lady like you should be in some sort of classes?"

"Well if you must know I'm ditching."

"And why are you ditching?"

"Answer me this then, why does everyone assume that I know tailoring and cooking, and if I don't why do they assume that I should learn these things. I mean come on it is quite pointless, I don't like wearing a dress while I'm on one of my errands for the tower I mean come on I trip every time I wear one of those things when I try to run! What use is a dress when someone that is clumsy is going to trip all over themselves and get themselves killed?"

"Well you have really…"

"And one more thing sure cloth is nice, but it doesn't work well for everyone look you don't wear cloth out there adventuring, no you wear leather or mail and that protects you better then cloth would. Sure they all look great and sure I don't mind a dress when I'm out for a date or something, but when am I ever going to get a date."

He just stared at her awed stuck that a human could talk so much like a gnome, must be a teenager thing, a human teenager thing. Though he only knew of one person that talked like this when she had something to say, that wasn't a gnome or a human female teenager.

"Okay, Solest, if you are quite done ranting maybe you could do me a favor and maybe I can help you out. You just said that your teacher sent you out to take some basic tailoring lessons, but you don't want to learn that. Why don't you do something better that will help while you are out in the world. Like leather working or herbalist."

"Herbs, that is it, I can learn herbalist and collect herbs to make potions those are always needed and I can possible make some starting money for some gear."

"Indeed."

"Ya that would be great!"

"Here why don't you come to me and I'll introduce you to someone that can get you started in it."

"Oh this is going to be so cool I can't wait to find out more about this and learn all that I can, and for helping me I will give you my first few potions on a discount price of let's say five silver."

"We will see for now let's get you started."

As she mixed the crushed herbs together –it was something that had become easier to her, a second nature over time and the friendship with Grifindel had grown over time- another memory had run it's course in her head. She could still remember that very day that they had met. Though she dreaded that when she would return how her return would seem to Grifindel. Somehow over the time that she had known him she had slowly fallen in love within. Though he never showed that love back to her she just couldn't help that her heart ache when he was near or even more so when she was not with him. Even if he did seem to complete him he just seemed to be distant to her must of the time a great sadness within his soul.

As she looked to the side looking toward the individual that at this time needed her help she knew that she must not falter with the potions that she was making for him. Though his wounds where bandage quite amateur, even the best of first-aid could not heal her father on their own. So after finding a safe place for the both of them she had began to work on the very thing that the elf and helped her along in their first meeting. Her brother she thought she was an only child that had long ago lost her mother. Though her father and taken her with him will he traveled Azeroth selling armor and weapons to the heroes that they would sometimes come across.

"Cartine, oh Cartine…"

"Sh, Father, rest you need to get your strength back if we are to find brother." She stopped from her work for a moment covering her father in the sheets of the inn and damping his forehead from the sweat.

Once he was healed and the fever was gone maybe he could answer her question about her brother and why he had left her to such an evil man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The blackness of the horse could match her mood in coming back to Stormwind, to say that it was something that she dreaded would have been an understatement. She did not want to run into any of her friends. The one that she wanted to have even less contact was with Grifindel, even before she had made her way to Stormwind she had picked up a few things from Hillbrad keep. The materials that she brought with her would hopefully help with taking care of her Father, who slept on the carriage behind the horse.

As they had made their way to the city he had brought on a few challenges and at turns screaming and yelling about every living being they passed as the Scourge. Since she had gotten closer to the final destination she had given him a sleeping potion until they where settled. He needed twenty-four hour care so that he did not do any harm to himself or to others. She didn't state if she was worried or what she was thinking aloud, but it was clear that she had much running through her head.

The house that she had found was a perfect location, located within the city but only one way to the entrance and no exits. Coming upon the gates of Stormwind she had already set upon her search for her brother with the information that her Father had given her. It was the first few steps in her search.

Settling down into the house, Solest sat in the room she had just settled her Father to bed and had sent out a note to a rogue contact, known as Shadowhand, on some information that she had, which was not much. The knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts she was not expecting anyone and had not told any of her friends that she was back. The only thing that she could was to open the door to find out who it was.

As she opened the door the person behind it was the last person she expected to see. The Paladin Tanania, her hair shorter then she had ever seen it before as a child the gray hair showed how the years had been for her.

It was done, Alexander was dead and would not be able to harm anyone else ever again. She was not proud that she had killed him in cold blood but she had found no other way of stopping him from going after Solest. Walking up the last steps into the chapel she knew that she would have to turn herself in, she must face her punishment for her deeds. She knew only one that she could tell of what had happened and still look over young Lexra. The young girl now did not have anyone to watch and take care of her. Lexra had never learned about her Mother, and her Mother had never stopped watching over her from a far. Tanania remembered the day she was born, being a paladin had other matters to work for the church and had given the child up to her Father which at the time he had been so sweet and kind, but as the years went by and he lost the function of his leg a cold bitterness appeared one that he had hidden from all those that he knew.

It had been a mistake to give her only child to him it was something that she regretted and would always regret.

She was unarmed and she had discarded her armor before even coming to turn herself in, walking to Rowell, one of the head leaders for the paladins.

"Tanania, where have you been," Rowell asked as she approached unarmed and defenseless.

She did not raise her head up Rowell ashamed for what she had done, that shame was clearly written on her face. Looking at her face Rowell nodded at the puzzle the events the night had brought on.

"Rowell, I must confess to the crime that I have committed this night."

"Do you speak of the murder that was reported by the Stormwind guard?"

"Yes."

"You know that you will face full consequences for the murder. I know why you did it"

"I know that I have committed this crime it was a necessary evil that had to be done for the greater good." She held up her hands in complete surrender kneeling; "I accept the full consequences for this crime."

Rowell nodded as he said; "I will not help you in any way or form from this point on."

"I understand I don't expect any special treatment."

"Tanania, I thought that you where in Stormwind Stockades how did you get out?"

"Things have been chaotic within the jail for sometime and I have been trying to redeem myself for my actions."

"Well how ever you got out I need your help."

"You've found him," Tanania said as she stared at Solest. The younger woman merely nodded the two stood there together thinking of all that had happened to them on their paths of life and what the future held hidden from them.

The scream that drew them from their thoughts made them dash into the house. Andre paced around the room franticly trying to hit something that was not there. "Get back, get back you undead, you scourge I won't let you," he screamed.

"Father,' said Solest as Tanania came right behind her. "There are no undead here it is safe."

"No they are here, Solest behind you!"

"Tanania, he doesn't seem to remember you. Daddy, it's Tanania -she's alive and has been for sometime- she's been looking out for me when I was little."

"No that can't be Tanania, it can't be Tanania it is a ploy!"

"It is me, Andre, do you remember when we where children how I use to follow you around. Alexander called me your own puppy; you called me your second shadow. You said that you will allow me to follow you anywhere, you where the one that convince me to study to become a paladin."

"Tanny, is it really you, thank the Light you are alive."

The two women looked to one another relief that he had accepted the answer that Tanania had given him. They did not want to think what would had happened if he had not. As the days came and went the terrors that Andre experience at times would become so severe that at times Solest's potions could not help and at those.

Sitting in the shadows watching as people walked by, the dagger in her hand dipping it into one of her poisons. She had lived so long on her own sometimes sneaking into the Mage Tower and stealing something that would not draw any attention from any of the mages, but most of her loot came from her cousin Solest's dorm room where the young mage when she had went to adventures had left a substantial amount of silver or gold in the room that she did not seem to miss. It was something that Lexra would often test how far she could go without being caught. She had worked hard on her stealth preparing herself when she would go into the stockades and find the person that killed her Father. It was a hot burning desire to kill, and since the only clue was the last words of her Father. His voice saying that last word was burnt in her memory and she could still hear him saying "Paladin" while she slept.

The burning hatred that developed from that event in her life had made her cold to all within the Temple of Light. She would stop at nothing to find out who killed her Father.

Lexra took extra care to observed each person has they walked by this was her version of a candy store, the populace busy with their own things with their gold heavy in their purses waiting to be picked. But who to pick someone new to the city possibly so overwhelmed with everything around him or her that they would not notice a few things missing for quite some time. In the corner of her eye she spotted a cloaked person seeming to be concentrated on other matters. A smirk formed on her face as she stealth to follow her target.

She did not notice the radiating heat from the person that she stalked. Bumping into the person her slick fingers drew into the small coin purse loosening it and slipping it into one of her pockets.

The cloaked person ignored that someone had pass by her and continued on her way. Watching the person leave Lexra could not help but to stop in an alleyway tossing the coin purse into the air. Though it seemed light she did not expect to have acquired much, but the burning curiosity of the child that she was she opened the bag dropping the contents into her hand, but seeing nothing in her hand and feeling no weight in her hand she looked into the bag to see it empty.

"Damn it who carries a bag with," she said stopping in mid sentence when she realized she had been duped. "Damn Mages and their know it all spells," she explained tossing the bag behind her.

"Oh come on, Lexra, you have got to think that was at least bit funny. That was just the simplest spell that any novice mage would know."

Lexra turned around to face the owner of the voice behind her.

"Solest! You trick me why I should just slit your throat for tricking me," she said drawing her daggers.

"Cool down, Lexra."

"Cool down? You want me to cool down? I'm trying to make a living in this city before I leave to find who murdered my Father! Well excuse me you weak mage!"

"Excuse me," Solest said.

"You heard me or are you stupid along as weak," she stated more then asked she did not notice the smell of burning leather until the heat from the molten ground below her.

"Watch what you say to any mage, cousin dear. I will not take any of your childish behavior like I did when we where growing up."

"Holy! Ouch," Lexra could only jumped around waiting for the spell to end, but was faced with a small fireball in her face knocking her down onto the now cool ground that did not show any sign of it's previous state. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I'll behave just don't cast anymore spells like that."

"I see that your back, where have you been?"

"Where I've been is nothing that you should concern yourself about. Though I do have a few jobs that I have for you that I do not have the time."

"Oh, Miss. Powerful Mage, can't do something what is so important that you are dropping a job on me," Lexra stated glaring at Solest before turning around. "Oh right I shouldn't mess with the affairs of Mages. Well what is the job?"

"You will receive information about the job in due time. Oh and check that coin purse again you might find something you will like."

"Oh come off," she started to say but soon found that she was alone in the alley. She moaned in frustration checking the bag once more what fall out of it made her mood far better. In her hand were two small gold glittering coins far more then what she would normally earn from stealing. "Well this might be of some worth, at least for now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The blackness of the horse could match her mood in coming back to Stormwind, to say that it was something that she dreaded would have been an understatement. She did not want to run into any of her friends. The one that she wanted to have even less contact was with Grifindel, even before she had made her way to Stormwind she had picked up a few things from Hillbrad keep. The materials that she brought with her would hopefully help with taking care of her Father, who slept on the carriage behind the horse.

As they had made their way to the city he had brought on a few challenges and at turns screaming and yelling about every living being they passed as the Scourge. Since she had gotten closer to the final destination she had given him a sleeping potion until they where settled. He needed twenty-four hour care so that he did not do any harm to himself or to others. She didn't state if she was worried or what she was thinking aloud, but it was clear that she had much running though her head.

The house that she had found was a perfect location, located within the city but only one way to the entrance and no exits. Coming upon the gates of Stormwind she had already set upon her search for her brother with the information that her Father had given her. It was the first few steps in her search.

Settling down into the house, Solest sat in the room she had just settled her Father to bed and had sent out a note to a rogue contact, known as Shadowhand, on some information that she had, which was not much. The knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts she was not expecting anyone and had not told any of her friends that she was back. The only thing that she could was to open the door to find out who it was.

As she opened the door the person behind it was the last person she expected to see. The Paladin Tanania, her hair shorter then she had ever seen it before as a child the gray hair showed how the years had been for her.

It was done, Alexander was dead and would not be able to harm anyone else ever again. She was not proud that she had killed him in cold blood but she had found no other way of stopping him from going after Solest. Walking up the last steps into the chapel she knew that she would have to turn herself in, she must face her punishment for her deeds. She knew only one that she could tell of what had happened and still look over young Lexra. The young girl now did not have anyone to watch and take care of her. Lexra had never learned about her Mother, and her Mother had never stopped watching over her from a far. Tanania remembered the day she was born, being a paladin had other matters to work for the church and had given the child up to her Father which at the time he had been so sweet and kind, but as the years went by and he lost the function of his leg a cold bitterness appeared one that he had hidden from all those that he knew.

It had been a mistake to give her only child to him it was something that she regretted and would always regret.

She was unarmed and she had discarded her armor before even coming to turn herself in, walking to Rowell, one of the head leaders for the paladins.

"Tanania, where have you been," Rowell asked as she approached unarmed and defenseless.

She did not raise her head up Rowell ashamed for what she had done, that shame was clearly written on her face. Looking at her face Rowell nodded at the puzzle the events the night had brought on.

"Rowell, I must confess to the crime that I have committed this night."

"Do you speak of the murder that was reported by the Stormwind guard?"

"Yes."

"You know that you will face full consequences for the murder. I know why you did it"

"I know that I have committed this crime it was a necessary evil that had to be done for the greater good." She held up her hands in complete surrender kneeling; "I accept the full consequences for this crime."

Rowell nodded as he said; "I will not help you in any way or form from this point on."

"I understand I don't expect any special treatment."

"Tanania, I thought that you where in Stormwind Stockades how did you get out?"

"Things have been chaotic within the jail for sometime and I have been trying to redeem myself for my actions."

"Well how ever you got out I need your help."

"You've found him," Tanania said as she stared into Solest's eyes. Solest merely nodded the two women stood there together thinking of all that had happened to them on their paths of life and what the future held hidden from them.

The scream that drew them from their thoughts made them dash into the house. Andre paced around the room franticly trying to hit something that was not there. "Get back, get back you undead, you scourge I won't let you," he screamed.

"Father,' said Solest as Tanania came right behind her. "There are no undead here it is safe."

"No they are here, Solest behind you!"

"Tanania, he doesn't seem to remember you. Daddy, it's Tanania -she's alive and has been for sometime- she's been looking out for me when I was little."

"No that can't be Tanania, it can't be Tanania it is a ploy!"

"It is me, Andre, do you remember when we where children how I use to follow you around. Alexander called me your own puppy; you called me your second shadow. You said that you will allow me to follow you anywhere, you where the one that convince me to study to become a paladin."

"Tanny, is it really you, thank the Light you are alive."

The two women looked to one another relief that he had accepted the answer that Tanania had given him. They did not want to think what would had happened if he had not. As the days came and went the terrors that Andre experience at times would become so severe that at times Solest's potions could not help and at those.

Sitting in the shadows watching as people walked by, the dagger in her hand dipping it into one of her poisons. She had lived so long on her own sometimes sneaking into the Mage Tower and stealing something that would not draw any attention from any of the mages, but most of her loot came from her cousin Solest's dorm room where the young mage when she had went to adventures had left a substantial amount of silver or gold in the room that she did not seem to miss. It was something that Lexra would often test how far she could go without being caught. She had worked hard on her stealth preparing herself when she would go into the stockades and find the person that killed her Father. It was a hot burning desire to kill, and since the only clue was the last words of her Father. His voice saying that last word was burnt in her memory and she could still hear him saying "Paladin" while she slept.

The burning hatred that developed from that event in her life had made her cold to all within the Temple of Light. She would stop at nothing to find out who killed her Father.

Lexra took extra care to observed each person has they walked by this was her version of a candy store, the populace busy with their own things with their gold heavy in their purses waiting to be picked. But who to pick someone new to the city possibly so overwhelmed with everything around him or her that they would not notice a few things missing for quite some time. In the corner of her eye she spotted a cloaked person seeming to be concentrated on other matters. A smirk formed on her face as she stealth to follow her target.

She did not notice the radiating heat from the person that she stalked. Bumping into the person her slick fingers drew into the small coin purse loosening it and slipping it into one of her pockets.

The cloaked person ignored that someone had pass by her and continued on her way. Watching the person leave Lexra could not help but to stop in an alleyway tossing the coin purse into the air. Though it seemed light she did not expect to have acquired much, but the burning curiosity of the child that she was she opened the bag dropping the contents into her hand, but seeing nothing in her hand and feeling no weight in her hand she looked into the bag to see it empty.

"Damn it who carries a bag with," she said stopping in mid sentence when she realized she had been duped. "Damn Mages and their know it all spells," she explained tossing the bag behind her.

"Oh come on, Lexra, you have got to think that was at least bit funny. That was just the simplest spell that any novice mage would know."

Lexra turned around to face the owner of the voice behind her.

"Solest! You trick me why I should just slit your throat for tricking me," she said drawing her daggers.

"Cool down, Lexra."

"Cool down? You want me to cool down? I'm trying to make a living in this city before I leave to find who murdered my Father! Well excuse me you weak mage!"

"Excuse me," Solest said.

"You heard me or are you stupid along as weak," she stated more then asked she did not notice the smell of burning leather until the heat from the molten ground below her.

"Watch what you say to any mage, cousin dear. I will not take any of your childish behavior like I did when we where growing up."

"Holy! Ouch," Lexra could only jumped around waiting for the spell to end, but was faced with a small fireball in her face knocking her down onto the now cool ground that did not show any sign of it's previous state. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I'll behave just don't cast anymore spells like that."

"I see that your back, where have you been?"

"Where I've been is nothing that you should concern yourself about. Though I do have a few jobs that I have for you that I do not have the time."

"Oh, Miss. Powerful Mage, can't do something what is so important that you are dropping a job on me," Lexra stated glaring at Solest before turning around. "Oh right I shouldn't mess with the affairs of Mages. Well what is the job?"

"You will receive information about the job in due time. Oh and check that coin purse again you might find something you will like."

"Oh come off," she started to say but soon found that she was alone in the alley. She moaned in frustration checking the bag once more what fall out of it made her mood far better. In her hand were two small gold glittering coins far more then what she would normally earn from stealing. "Well this might be of some worth, at least for now."

Chapter Five Chapter Seven 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah at least the final chapter of this story I hope you all enjoy the story and please review.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Walking about in Elwynn Forest Lexra could not understand the letter in her hand, the only thing she could think of it being was of her job. She should had thought that taking the job from her cousin especially one full of riddles was something that had got to be some sort of revenge for tormenting and stealing from her over the years, but the gold that she could earn was the only thing that drove her on to the next step of the job. She watch a couple of young adventures as they walked the path to Stormwind with their tabard design of the guild Guardians of Terra she listened to their conversation not knowing who they where she didn't care. Whatever the job held was of some of the members of this guild. The details where still unclear and she was sure that Solest would never say any more of it she followed the two in the shadows never getting to close to them.

She almost did not notice the man that walked by when she was deep into Stormwind noticeing the design of the tabard she decided to switch targets for sometime. She found the man that she now followed was headed to the Mage District, though she could tell by the way he dressed he was not a mage. As he made his way to the Blue Recluse to the far side of the tavern her curiosity grew with each moment that she watched him. She settled down across the room from him keeping out of sight of everyone. She could not tell if he had spotted her, if he had he made no move.

Observing him she found that he was a very attractive man she was to absorb with watching him that she missed seeing the mage with flaming red hair come into the tavern walking over to the man she was observing. Recognizing that the mage was Solest, she scoffed at the idea that her cousin had wanted her to watch out for the members of the guild she seemed to want to avoid and now here she was meeting with one of them.

"Hello, Shadow, I'm glad you where able to come to meet me."

So his name was Shadow, strange name for anyone she thought a series of reasons why his name was such ran though her head. Lexra was not able to hear any more of their conversation from that point on. Now she was really curious what her cousin was up to and who this man was that she came here to meet. Maybe this job might bring more then just gold.

The supplies in the bags where by the door waiting for their owner another set of bags the opposite side of the door the items within overfilling the bags. Solest sat at the table in front of the window two lists in front of her. The items in one list where marked or not the other stated not only the items but also what their possible worth. Her meeting with Shadowhand had gone well enough for her and she knew that he would find more infomation.

"You're leaving again?"

"Yes, I'm going to go up North and check some things then I'm going to Kalimdor to deal with another matter."

"I know that you do not want to meet again with your friends, but that is something that you will have to face sooner or later."

"Tanania, I really don't," Solest started to say.

"No. You are going to listen to what I've got to say and all of it, so put that paper work down. You left your friends and your guild without any future knowledge of leaving or what you where going to do. So I'm sure that they have been looking for you for quite sometime thinking that you where hurt or worst. These people care for you as their friend, adventurer, and leader. Now no leader leaves like you did, though I can understand why you did so.

"You are your Father's daughter and you are very much like him from helping others to gaining any bit of gold you can get. I also can tell that you are in love with someone. I don't know who it is or what is going on with this person. You will have to just except meeting them again at one point so you have to stop running and just face it," Tanania finished saying.

"I just don't want to stay to long the only one that needs me is Father and maybe my brother if he is really alive. I just want to live a life and I just can't have that life with, well I just can't have a life with him. He is an elf and I'm human and, and I don't want to talk about this any more Tanania. I have to work on some things," said Solest as she turned back to the paper work at the desk.

"Just remember what I said you might be more surprise on what you might find out if you do bump into them."

Solest sat there looking at the papers as Tanania left the room, the mid day sun shinning though the clouds she put the paper work aside pulling out a worn out leather book. The journal she had kept since she began her life in the Wizards Sanctum within it was written series of notes of spells and theories, notes of artifacts and talismans, and detail accounts on the events in her life all written in a language that few had the knowledge of. Writing new notes that she felt should be something that should be added, sitting with her quill over the journal she contiuned to work.

"Hey, Solest, wake up geez I thought mages never slept when they where over their tomes."

"What Lexra I thought I had sent you off to take care of that job."

"Ah I took care of it simple thought you where going to give me an actually challenge not keep a track of a handful of people." Lexra looked to Solest as she sat down kicking her feet up she contiuned to say. "No one knows that you are here so you got nothing to worry about. Though I don't understand what you should be worried about if people knew that you where back in town, but hey I'm not the freak."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Oh just checking in for a bit since it was starting to get late."

"What it is only," Solest started to say looking out into the window. The sun was already halfway through setting into the horizon.

"Well someone must be going insane."

Solest didn't reply to her cousin a series of questions running through he head of what had just happen that she had missed half of the day the only thing she could think of the black out period that she had was the strange side effect of an ache in her entire head not one square of her head was not spare from the pain.

"Scourge!"

"What the fuck," exclaimed Lexra as she jumped from her chair.

"Dad it is ok, it's Lexra."

"No that is an undead, a scourge I won't let you harm my daughter. Get out! Get out I say!"

"Uncle Andre? Well looks like insanity runs in the family, just great."

"It knows me, Solest quick we must kill it before it."

"Lexra," said Solest just a moment after Lexra had punched the screaming Andre as he approached her fists raised.

"What he was getting me a headache with all his screaming, crazy old man," Lexra just stared at the unconscious form of Andre on the floor.

"You knock him out you have to drag him into his room."

"What but he has got to be heavy," exclaimed Lexra as her face started to get beet red.

"Well then you should have thought about that before you punched his lights out."

Solest could only shake her head as she turned to pick up her journal that had been toss on the floor in the confusion turning over the journal the strange writing that she saw in it was some version of the Darnassian language, several questions started to form in her head;

Had she written this while she had zone out?

What did it mean?

How could she had written this she had never learn this language?

"Interesting, very interesting."

"What," asked Lexra as she dragged Andre to the stairs."

"Nothing."

"Hmm, mages. Would you stop looking at that and help me out here he is heavier then he looks."

"What is going on here, why is your Father unconscious, Solest?"

Solest turned around seeing Tanania come into the house placing a bag down in a nearby table. Seeing Andre the man that she had a crush on since she was a child drag by the young woman with red hair and some sort of goggles hanging from her neck. Lexra look to the woman that had just entered the room, she had not seen the woman for quite sometime and did not know where the old paladin had been all these years.

"What is she doing here, Solest," asked Lexra with bitter hate dripping off each word she spoke. She could only glare at Tanania almost dropping what she could carry of Andre's body.

"Lexra, be nice Tanania is a family friend and you will respect her. She is going to be staying with my Father while I'm away."

"Oh, so you are running away from the city again. Why am I not surprise, well whatever do what you want but if that old woman gets in my way I won't be responsible for what I will do. Now either use your magic or get over here and help me get him upstairs."

They sat down in the room two cups of tea before them, with Lexra outside brooding on having a paladin on this strange team.

"Tanania, I know why you where in the Stockades," said Solest when she was sure that Lexra could not listen to what they would say. "I also know what you are hiding from Lexra."

"Are you sure about that Solest?"

"Oh I'm quite sure as much as you are so sure that I'm in love."

"How did you find out," Tanania asked as she stood up to look outside at Lexra.

"Rowell told me a few years ago. Told me a lot, but also implied more. Had you really love my Uncle?"

"No I didn't I was just a fool at the time getting so drunk that night."

"I see," said Solest after a moment of silence.

"Are you going to tell Lexra what you know?"

"No it wouldn't serve any good if she knew either secret. So don't worry she won't find out anytime soon. I suspect though that she will soon face some very important lessons."

Sitting outside a dagger in her hand with a grinding stone in the other. With the paladin inside the house she did not want to dare come back inside, more from the fear of Solest harming her. The door way to the house was wide open and her open to anything that the two might say. It was just too quiet in there and she wondered what the two where talking about. Lexra mumbled to herself something about mages as she studied the sharp edge of her dagger. She smirked when she thought that Solest would be leaving tomorrow on some matters she had to deal with in Kalimdor.

It was a cool day in Northern Kalimdor as Solest rode along though the business she had here was not pretending to her brother it was just as important to her. There were only two benefits this errand served the first a way to keep her past away and the second to enjoy the festiveness of this time of the year. Though she was filled with denial, which was something that was consuming her that this would help her avoid her friends and such a meeting would hurt her. She didn't think they had looked for her after her disappearance thinking that they had their own concerns to worry about. Passing by the partiers of the Lunar Festival in Moonglade she did not pay attention to any of the partiers or she would have turned back.

Once she had gotten to Nighthaven and had delivered the book to the Night Elf a relief from the tension came to her as she returned to the where the partiers where. She did not pay attention to them just enjoying the music, the fine drinks, and the fireworks. It was just a fun day to put all her thoughts off her problems.

While sitting listening to the music she did not see the Night Elf that was staring at her from across the way as he made his way towards her the thoughts that ran though him where of surprise and joy among others. He stopped just a few feet away from her so as not to disturb her.

"Greetings, Solest," he said at last after waiting to see if she would notice him. Hearing his voice her eyes shot open and stared at him for a moment before standing up to run, but she could not move and would have face what she had hoped to avoid for sometime.

"Hello, Grifindel."

* * *

Well I hope you have enjoyed this story I've left it open for the possiblity of more in the future. Please leave a review and keep it clean.


End file.
